Don't Let Me Get Me
by Ravin Wolf
Summary: 4XDC fic. Somewhat depressed Dorothy, comforting (as always) Quatre. Chap. 3 COMPLETE!
1. Don't Let Me Get Me

Don't Let Me Get Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'd love to, but I don't. I actually don't even own the title of my story...^_^;;; My fic was inspired by "Don't Let Me Get Me" by P!nk and no I'm not P!nk's manager, so don't sue me for that either. If you do get the odd notion to try and sue me.you'll get about $1.34. ~_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dorothy Catalonia marched up the stairs of her manor and into her bedroom, slamming her door angrily behind her. She hated herself more than ever at the moment; she had failed to tell the man she loved how much he meant to her, and instead blew up in his face. Dorothy slowly strode into her bathroom, without bothering to close the door behind her, and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She hated everything about herself, she was weak, ugly, and could never do anything right. "I just can't take it anymore!," she shouted to herself as her fist flew into the mirror, shattering it into millions of tiny pieces.  
  
Quatre quickly ran into her room at the sound of breaking glass. "Miss Dorothy?" he asked once he saw her figure. Quatre stepped into the doorframe of the bathroom. "Miss Doroth-," Quatre gasped when he saw the broken mirror. "W-What happened?" he asked his voice full of concern.  
  
Dorothy gave him a cold glare and brushed past him, out of the bathroom. Quatre turned and followed her beautiful figure with his eyes, then he noticed her hand; cut and bleeding. "Miss Dorothy, what happened?" he asked again meeting Dorothy's glare with worried eyes. Dorothy took a moment to reply. "Nothing... Nothing happened, Mr. Winner," she snapped at him. Quatre gave her a hurt look, but it quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of pure determination. He took a cautious step towards her and held out his hand to her.  
  
Dorothy looked cynically at his hand, "Miss Dorothy...Please, let me help you." Dorothy gave a renounced sigh and placed her hand in his. "Thank you, Miss Dorothy," Quatre said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Mr. Winner, we've gone through this before...You're not to call me 'Miss Dorothy'," she said in a displeased tone. Instead of whipping Quatre's smile from his face, as she had planned, she broadened it. "Only if you stop calling me 'Mr. Winner'," he replied and started examining her hand.  
  
Dorothy watched him with her stolid gaze. "Dorothy? How did this happen?" Quatre felt Dorothy tense at his question. She slowly turned her face away from him, in shame. "Dorothy...," he said her name again, his voice soft and comforting. He slowly reached out and cupped her chin in his free hand.  
  
Dorothy stiffened at his touch, and slowly turned her face towards him again. Quatre slowly let his hand drop from her face and gave her another warm smile, which soon turned into a small frown, "Dorothy...You did this to yourself, didn't you?" Dorothy diverted her eyes away from him and nodded slowly.  
  
"Why? Why did you do this?" he asked her, wanting to find someway to help her. Dorothy closed her eyes, trying to hold back her emotions; but to no avail. She felt a lone tear drift down her cheek and then plunge down onto the floor below. Quatre was at first shocked by her dissolute tears; he had only seen her cry once before. That had been back during the war, after she had stabbed him, and he had refused to believe that she was as cold as she made herself out to be.  
  
Quatre slowly wrapped both arms around her, expecting to be pushed away, and was surprised when he wasn't. Dorothy wrapped her arms around Quatre's neck and started softly sobbing on his shoulder. Quatre cradled her gently in his arms as if she was a fragile porcelain doll and would break apart.  
  
"Dorothy...," he whispered softly in her ear as her stifled sobs started to dissolve. Dorothy slowly pulled herself away from him, but kept her arms looped around his neck, "I must seem so pathetic." Quatre quickly shook his head, "Dorothy, you're anything but pathetic."  
  
Dorothy realized that she was in Quatre's arms and blushed crimson, quickly removing her arms from around his neck. "I'm exceptionally sorry that I blew up at you when you arrived, Quatre. I haven't been having a very good day," she said recalling the babysitting job her uncle had stuck her with; three annoying four-year-old triplets, it was enough to make her want to pull her hair out.  
  
"You should go back and tend to your girlfriend, Quatre. I'll be fine." Quatre gave her a confused look and then chuckled. "You mean Iria? She's not my girlfriend, Dorothy. She's my oldest sister," he said and started laughing again. Dorothy gave him a cold look, but it quickly turned into one of embarrassment. "Oh," was all she could think of saying.  
  
Quatre grinned at her, "Actually, I'm glad we're on the subject, Dorothy. The reason I stopped by is I was in the area on business and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked the question with another one of his charming smiles. "So, will you?"  
  
A/N: So? Whatcha think? Was it good? Okay? Bad? Horrible? Please, review! Comments, suggestions, complaints, flames, death threats, whatever, all's welcome!...I think. ^_^ Okay. I revised this a lil. ^___^ I'm planning on getting all of the chapters revised sooner or later. And I promise chapter 4 is on her way! 


	2. Head Over Feet

Chapter 2 - Head Over Feet  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'd love to, but I don't. I actually don't even own the title of my story...^_^;;; This chapter was inspired by Alanis Morissette's song "Head Over Feet", which is one of my personal favorites. (Geez, me and these songs.)  
  
(.blah.) Dorothy's thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dorothy was astonished at Quatre's proposal. "I...I...," she stuttered trying to think of an answer for him. "I don't see why not. I'd love to Quatre," Dorothy finally replied giving Quatre one of her rare smiles.  
  
Quatre smiled in return, "That's wonderful! Thank you, Dorothy." Having nothing else to do with them, Dorothy clasped her hands together behind her back and was about to say something, but gave a gasp of pain. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," she muttered to herself as she let go of her injured hand, and shook it as if trying to get the pain out.  
  
"We should bandage that up," Quatre said softly taking her hand in his. "I know that!" Dorothy snapped back at him. Quatre ignored her malicious tone and tried to steer her to the nearest chair. "Let go of me, Quatre!" Dorothy shouted, struggling to get out of his grip.  
  
Quatre sighed softly to himself and picked Dorothy up, stopping her struggling. Dorothy glared at him through blue-grey eyes. "Put. Me. Down. NOW." Quatre complied, sitting Dorothy down on her bed. "Please don't move until I get back, Dorothy. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." With that, Quatre walked out to find the First-Aid kit.  
  
Dorothy was left alone to think. (He treats me like a damn princess!...But I guess most girls would like that. I...I'm just not used to being cared about.) Dorothy closed her eyes and remembered what happened when Quatre and his sister unexpectedly arrived. He had immediately asked how she was and had treated her like royalty...until she had blown up in his face. Then all this happened.  
  
(How did I fall in love with him? He's a delightful, peacemaker straight from heaven...And I'm an extraordinarily blunt, arrogant war monger. We have nothing in common...Zilch, nada, zero.) She thought to herself, knowing she was right but couldn't do anything about what her heart wanted, "Well, it's all his fault."  
  
"What's all my fault, Dorothy?" Quatre asked as he walked back in. Dorothy gave him a startled glare. "Nothing of your concern," she replied softly. Quatre gave a slight shrug, knowing Dorothy would tell him in her own time, and then started bandaging her hand.  
  
Dorothy watched him working on her hand in silence. (He's just so handsome...) Her eyes widened at the thought. What was she thinking? (I'm worse than that love sick puppy, Relena!) Dorothy quickly shifted her gaze from Quatre to her bedspread. (...But maybe Miss Relena was right. Maybe I can't stand alone for the rest of my life.)  
  
Quatre smiled up at her, "Done." Dorothy slowly examined her bandaged hand, and slowly nodded her approval, "Thank you." Quatre smiled at her again, and softly sat down next to her, "You're welcome, Dorothy."  
  
Dorothy realized how close they were sitting, and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. (I could just kiss him right now...No! What am I thinking!?) Dorothy quickly distanced herself from Quatre.  
  
Quatre smiled to himself. She was everything that the girls his father wanted him to marry were not. Dorothy was forthright; she was stubborn, and haughty. Nevertheless, he knew he could change her...get her to break down the walls she had erected around her heart.  
  
"I'm going to go downstairs, Dorothy. Iria is probably wondering what happened," Quatre said placing a hand on Dorothy's shoulder and squeezing it softly, in a reassuring way, "I'll meet you down there." When the only response was silence from Dorothy, Quatre walked out.  
  
Dorothy laughed softly to herself, "I've never wanted something rational before and now that I want something that I could possibility get, I'm too apprehensive." She murmured softly to herself. "But, he's already won me over in spite of myself. I just can't help falling in love with him...Well...It's all his fault," Drawing that conclusion, Dorothy walked out and headed downstairs to Quatre and his sister.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Was it good, bad, horrible? Should I continue or give up? Comments, tips, flames, death threats, whatever, all's welcome! Click the nice lil purple button at the bottom and tell me! This chapter's been revised! Yay! ^_^ 


	3. Where My Heart Will Take Me

Chapter 3 - Where My Heart Will Take Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, I'd love to, but I don't. I still don't even own the title of the story, 'cause "Where My Heart Will Take Me (Faith of the Heart)" by Diane Warren motivated this chapter (Which I heard when I was watching Enterprise). I gotta start thinking of original titles. ^.^  
  
(...blah...) Dorothy's thoughts  
  
Quatre's thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Quatre and Iria were sitting on the couch in Dorothy's parlor, laughing about something. Dorothy stood at the bottom of the stairs. (I wonder what they're laughing at. Could it be me...?) She dismissed the thought and was about to walk in when she heard Iria speak. "Quatre, why do you even try to be nice to her?" Quatre took a moment to reply, "Dorothy has held a lot of pain and sorrow with her for a long time, and it's too much for one person to bear. I wish I could help her more...She suffers from so much." Iria smiled, "You love her, don't you, little brother?" Quatre turned a bright red and then smiled. "You know me too well, Iria."   
  
Dorothy was shocked. (H-he loves me...? No. He can't love me. He deserves someone better than me, someone with his kindness.) Dorothy quickly turned and started to walk back up the stairs. She loved him, yes, but she didn't deserve to have him love her back.  
  
Quatre stood up thinking he had heard the sound of someone on the stairs. "Quatre, I'm going to leave alright?" Iria asked letting herself be lead the other direction by one of Dorothy's servants. Quatre nodded. When his sister had left he walked out of the room to see Dorothy at the top of the stairs looking down at him. He smiled up at her, "Are you ready, Dorothy?" Dorothy scowled but nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am."  
  
Quatre's smile broadened, "Great!" (Maybe I can change. It's about time I loved someone.) Dorothy walked down the stairs again, a small smile playing across her features. Quatre gave Dorothy his arm, which she took without a second thought. The two walked out of the front door and into Dorothy's golden limousine; Dorothy with a ghost of a smile [A/N: That's an achievement for her, you know.] and Quatre's eyes alight with joy.  
  
On the drive to the restaurant, the couple made small talk, Dorothy asking how Quatre was and vice versa. When the limo had pulled up to the restaurant, Quatre kindly helped Dorothy out of the car, something slightly different in his smile. Dorothy slowly smiled back, spellbound by his smile.  
  
They were quickly seated inside the restaurant. "I haven't been here before. How did you ever find such a nice place?" Quatre smiled at the question. "Actually, one of my sisters used to work here..." Quatre didn't bother to finish his sentence as their waiter walked over and took their orders. As the waiter left, Dorothy let a soft laugh escape her lips, "Do you always eat at places where your sisters once worked, or do you eat with more variety?" Quatre smiled at her cynical remark, "Usually more variety, but I thought you might like this one." Dorothy returned the smile faintly.  
  
The food came and went rapidly; the couple was soon walking out, chatting idly. Dorothy was the first to notice her golden limousine was nowhere in sight. (Where is my idiot driver? That man isn't going to have any employment when I get back home.) "Dorothy, why don't we walk back to your manor?" Quatre asked, leading her along the sidewalk. (Well, it couldn't hurt...) "I don't see why we can't walk back."  
  
As the two walked, Dorothy slowly slipped her hand in Quatre's and squeezed it softly. (It's been too long since I've loved someone...I have a chance and this time I'm going to take it. I'm going to see this fantasy come alive at last.) They approached the park, indicating that they only had a few minutes of walking left.  
  
"Quatre? Can we take a stroll in the park?" she asked, already leading him towards the entrance. "I was just about to suggest that, Dorothy."  
  
Dorothy led him deep into the park. When she was sure that no one else was in the vicinity, she sat down on a bench, motioning for Quatre to sit next to her, which he did. "I have something to tell you...," came both of their voices simultaneously. Quatre blushed vaguely, "After you, Dorothy."  
  
She nodded slowly, trying to figure out how to tell him her feelings. Dorothy had never been one to tell or care about her own feelings, while the feelings of others controlled most of her life. She had cared once...For her brother and her father, but both had been slaughtered in the wars. Her mother had left her in the care of her grandfather, Duke Dermail and she had closed off her heart to all emotions. (Why should I change now? I've been through the fire and the rain...But I guess it's time I enjoyed my life.)  
  
Dorothy tentatively reached out, laying a hand on Quatre's cheek. "Quatre...I..." She let her voice trail off. She couldn't do this, of course, she wanted to but she just couldn't. Quatre smiled softly, and rested a hand over Dorothy's keeping it on his cheek. She returned the smile, not trusting her voice to have the ability to tell him her feelings; she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Was it good or bad? It would be greatly valued if you would click, the nice little purple button below and review. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! Major writer's block. Inspiration hits when you don't expect it, I love Enterprise even more now that it got rid of my writers block! ^__^;;; This is a revised chapter! Yay! Chappie numero 4 will be up soon! And yes, I shall finally detail Dotty's babysitting horror story and why she blew up at Q-ball. ^___^ 


End file.
